The Other Angle
by MidnightSkyes
Summary: Revised. What is it like to live the life of a WWE Superstar? Back in the good ol' days, the Big Red Machine and his daughter took the federation by storm. This is her story.
1. C1: Just Another Day

_**Disclaimer: This is a Fan Fiction. The character portrayed in this story is completely fiction. I am in no way affiliated with the WWE and their crew/cast/owners. This was written before the merge, and is currently being changed to match the timeline of the WWE – although the timing may not be completely accurate to date. Those superstars written into this story are sole property of the WWE. Some Rights Reserved. KjD 2006**_

**Chapter One  
Just Another Day**

_The WWF – 5 years ago. _

"Kay?? KAY!"

There was an earthquake, it seemed. Someone was shaking me and when I opened my eyes to see who it was, they were going to pay.

I groaned, as I woke up completely buried in a pillow. "What?"

"Wakey-wakey! We're going to head down to Hershey tonight for tonight's taping." It was a woman beckoning me to sit up and get ready; the usual alarum that made me roll out of bed in the mornings with a heavy groan. Her claims about the Chocolate city made me confused. Where the hell was I?

"Joan?" I yawned, sitting upright. I looked down rubbed my eyes, seeing a woman in my blurred view.

"Who's Joan?" Came the irritated retort.

Rubbing my eyes, I noted my error and kicked myself inside. It was definitely not Joanie. "Er…Trish. Sorry. Morning." I replied, using the excuse of grogginess to replace the embarrassment. Joanie hadn't been around for months and it was quite humorous that I'd even mistake the short and petite Trish as the towering Amazon.

"Ohh...Do I have to?" I yawned. The traveling was taking a toll on my body; it was something I hadn't quite gotten used to in my few years of moving from hotel to hotel with the company. We'd just finished taping a RAW in Washington D.C., and it was now Tuesday: the day for SMACKDOWN.

"YES! Now get up!" She scolded, throwing one of her make up brushes at me. It lightly pegged me in the side, but I feigned ultimate pain and rolled out of bed, tumbling to the floor. I looked up at her with squinted eyes, and she apathetically shook her head - now standing at her usual perch near the sink and counter, brushing herself up for the morning drive.

Crawling into the bathroom, there was a banging on our hotel door. "Rise 'n' Shine ladies! Let's get moving!" It was, of course, one of the Dudley brothers making his annoying wake-up call. Man, was this all becoming routine.

"Alright!" I replied, shaking my head. Trish laughed.

I pulled out a pair of baggy jeans and a white and blue baseball tee and commenced the systematic drone of morning preparations to leave. My long hair that was somewhat matted from the night before was pulled into a couple of sloppy pigtails, and then I started to brush my teeth when there was a knock at the door. "Just a sec!" my mouth was full of toothpaste and water as I rinsed and spit into the sink.

The knocking continued, and the annoyed Trish screamed at the suspect. "Cut it out! We're coming!" It was mainly because we were almost always the last to leave the hotel, and Vince never really liked it when we were late to the next meeting.

The knocking kept on.

I, being easily agitated, threw my stuff onto my open make-up bag and reached for the doorknob. I gave one last look to Trish and we both shook our heads, irritated as could be. I quickly threw the door open. "I swear, Mark - YOU--" I took a deep breath, swallowing it in with a deep sigh to see Mark LaMonica standing there with his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa there..._SOORRRY_!!" Mark apologized with a big smile, amused at my anger.  
I laughed nervously in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, hon. We're done now, alright? We'll be at the car as soon as possible!"

He pulled me in for a hug. "It's ok...I was just letting you know that we're all checked out, and your dad went to get the car."

"Okay." I nodded, heaving a bit of a sigh before retreating back into the room. "See you downstairs."

"Ohhh yeah." He winked jokingly. It was always a good laugh when Mark was parting ways with me…it actually brightened my mood over being so mopey and aggravated from being awakened from my ever-so-pleasant dreams.

"Well, are we ready to go?" the somewhat silent diva in the room had finally spoken up, looking around at the completely packed room.

"Yup. Let's do this." I sighed, shutting the door behind us.

And, we were off. It was just another day. Downstairs was our destination, to the rental car we'd retrieved last night after the show to go to the event everyone in Pennsylvania was talking about, or so we'd hoped. Why was I so tired? I was traveling with the company run by the titan, Vince McMahon, that's why. My name is Kaylin and the man Mark claimed to be my father was Glen. He's better known to you fans as "Kane", or the Big Red Machine. My mother died when I was born and he had me really young so I stayed with my mother's family in California for a while so he could go through school and eventually fulfill his dream.

Basically, I'm the daughter he doesn't really talk about, for privacy's sake. I didn't mind, really…though the past five or six years has been simply getting to know him. My backstage life with him for the time has been a lot of fun – and seeing him experience my sweet 16 through my twenties (I'm actually 20 at the moment)…it's been quite the ride. I've been in the shadows for quite sometime, aspiring to be just like him – athletics wise – and seeing this excitement in my eyes, Vince decided to help me to train with some of the agents, and eventually hire me. Currently (in the Federation) I run some of the storylines with the writers and had been doing some work with The Rock and posing as his niece, and the occasional run-in and valet. It's been quite exhilarating, doing the work for the people…which makes me curious to see what's going to happen in the next few weeks. Vince, and his promises, I always say.

"Is this everyone?" My dad tried to take roll from the driver's seat. There were 5 of us lined up for the suburban, including Mark and me. Mark, Paul, Devon and Dad littered the front half of the car. Trish decided to take the car with Andrew and the lot so I was free to have the backseat on my own.

"Yep." Mark nodded. "That's all of us."

"Good. Wake me when we get there!" Taking the pillow I snagged from the room, I set it against the window and quickly fell back asleep.

"Kaylin?"

O – the soft and gentle voice was pulling me from my slumber. As I opened my eyes, the blur soon clearing and the face peering down on me became clear: it was my dad in the open door of the suburban, waiting patiently for me to get up and move out of the car. By the looks of it, we'd already made it to the Hotel and were going to get ready to unpack before rehearsal. "Yeah?" I stretched out and hopped out of the car, smiling at him as I did.

"Have a nice sleep?" He smiled.

I grinned with a light nod. "Yeah... Morning Daddy."

"Hey honey, how was your night?" he asked, taking note of the bruise forming on my forearm that I hadn't even noticed. I was quick to shrug it off; I had a high tolerance for pain anyway.

"Tiring." I was recalling the moments of my night at RAW, trying to remember when it was possible that could have happened. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I slammed the door shut and began to walk with him through the doors of the hotel and up to my room. "What's up for tonight anyway?" Though this was all so routinely, I felt the urge to ask numerous questions, a hopeful measure that things may change at any moment.

"Well," My dad gave an exhausted sigh. "Paul's calling up Vince right now, and we're going go down to the arena for rehearsal and have a little meeting to discuss our angles for tonight."  
I shrugged. "Alright, sounds good to me."

"I'm going down to get something to grab some food or something. Did you want to come with me?" My dad offered kindly.

I turned to my dad, and shrugged. "Nah…I'm gonna check out my room and take a quick shower. A nice cup of coffee would be _amazing_, though!" a childish slip, but a sly one at that. Surely, he couldn't refuse.

"Alright, I'll get it to you as soon as possible. Here's your key, sweetheart." As he handed me my keys, I couldn't help but notice that Andrew and Trish were becoming a little friendlier than I expected. I wasn't quite sure I was bothered by it, because Trish was my friend – and Andrew and I had only been on one date. Nothing more. However, it did dawn on me that she was acting really strange…maybe she was hiding it from me? I sighed and made a bee-line for the nearest elevator, and made my way upstairs to just unpack and try to let it slide.

**DING!**

The elevator doors came apart and I quickly stepped into the lift, finding myself alone in the confined space. Good. It's just what I needed. However, on my way up to the 7th floor, I was interrupted at about the 3rd floor by someone who was apparently messing with the buttons. Rolling her eyes, she folded her arms and watched the doors open -- only to discover the Hardy Brothers and their pals Adam and Jason. There were a couple of girls standing there with them, but I couldn't put the names to their faces if I tried.

"Sorry!" One of the girls exclaimed, as I just smiled and waved to amuse them, and pushed 7 on the panel once more.

Kids, I shook my head. It was quite ironic to say something like that, mainly because I was the youngest person in the Federation, and I actually wished I had friends to hang out with, that were closer to my age. I sighed. Maybe I'd _never_ get to know the "childish" troupe, and maybe I'd never find a happy spot where I was. God. I needed a shower.

"Oh, I have news on your angle tonight." My father was droning on about the news he'd heard from Paul Levesque about my story. He seemed so interested in what was going to happen with me, I was beginning to worry if I was interested enough. As much as I was dozing off, he was lucky to have gotten me the coffee I requested, or I'd be passed out by now…but, you gotta love daddy.

"So what's up for me then?" I asked, the warm liquid sliding down my throat. I sat, completely curled up in the chair across from the luxurious couch my dad had sat on; my hair was pulled up in a towel and my clothes consisted of black velour's and an Edge and Christian tee.

"Well--since recently--Vince went with the amnesia angle, right?" My dad led on, at my request.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Tonight, you're with Brian and you're going to backstab them--" he paused, leaving me itching for more.

"yay!" I clapped, quickly backing down as I realized that I sounded like a giddy five-year-old.

"--Backstab DX in a handicap match up they have with me. Apparently, Vince is discontinuing the angle since the fans want to see you back with me." He smiled. His eyes were pretty much glistening, seemingly full of joy at the mere fact that I would be returning to his side as his valet.

"Great." I smiled with a nod. My angle was that I had been hit by Vince and Triple H (Paul Levesque) had brainwashed me into joining DX and all of the enemies of my father to become escort to Road Dogg, Jesse James. It was actually a lot more fun than I'd expected. The guys welcomed me into the angle with open arms, and I was glad. It was my first heel turn to note and the best one I've seen written so far. That all aside, I took in what my dad told me and actually liked the fact that I'd be hanging with him on angles again.

Should be fun.  
_Should be._

As we pulled up to the arena, there were already fans waiting outside. They were so excited to snap pictures of me and those who traveled with me, and my dad was quick to cover me from the prying eyes of unwanted cameras. We quickly entered the building and I could already hear the tech-crew setting up the arena; making sure everything was in place (prop-wise) and reinforcing the stage and ring to make sure everything was as sturdy as could be. It was more comforting than annoying, the simple additions to the drone of systematic functions around here. I was home. I hauled my duffel bag into the women's locker room and tiredly plopped into a chair. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't stop yawning, and why I was feeling so tired even after the jog around the hotel and the refreshing shower – and the coffee? I sighed.  
"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Trish looked over from the mirror. It was almost like déjà vu from the morning. It wasn't a wonder why she looked so damn good on television; she was always fixing herself up. Not like she needed it, I mused.

"Hey." I greeted. "Nothing, really – I'm just exhausted. I rode down here with the ever-impatient Mark, Devon, dad and Paul Wight. Oh my God, Trish – Thanks for leaving me behind!" I rest my head on the concrete wall. "He yapped and yapped on and on about Bess the WHOLE TIME!!!!"

Trish couldn't help but let out a giggle. She was actually chewing on some of a muffin she'd grabbed from the concession table before coming in here, and she nearly spit it all up from the reaction I'd given her. "Aw, girl I'm so sorry! It's just that Andrew asked me to go with him and Sean, and…well--" She paused. "Well, you know him. I couldn't resist!" There was a bit of a quiver in her tone. Was she scared to reveal to me the fun she has on her quest to Hershey? Part of me wanted to get to the bottom of it, and the rest of me – once again, digressed.

"It's okay." With a shrug, I stood up and pulled out my wardrobe--or--half of it. I was going to wear a pair of black pants and she tossed me the doctored-up DX tee that was tight fitting as well as flattering on my female figure. "Thanks."

"No problem. I heard your angle tonight." She smiled. "Your dad has been going on about it since he got here. Seems like he'll be very happy to be with his baby girl again, eh?"

True. He'd gone MIA since I was born and it wasn't until five years ago he had the guts to come take me under his wing. With a shrug, I just sighed and went with it. "Yeah, yeah..." Nodding slightly, I gave her a snooty grin and began to strip down – when the door to the locker room opened and the entrant was definitely not female. I quickly ran for cover. "Brian!" I recognized who it was and the fully-dressed Trish ran to cover me up. "Haven't you heard of knocking?!"

"Sorry!" he laughed, embarrassed and entertained by my blushing and Trish's tactics to keep me covered. Sure, we were all used to "deck changing" and stripping out in the open, but when your dad is Kane and you can help being shaded – it counts. "Kay, when you're finished, go ahead and come on out here. I wanna talk about tonight."

"Yeah, OKAY!" I shouted, as Trish ran up to him and pushed him out.

"Knock, next time – alright?" She laughed and slammed the door.

I quickly got dressed and left Trish to help out the other girls who weren't at Make-Up and Costuming to meet with the backstage crew and find the peeping tom formerly known as Brian.

-

"Hey Vince!" I had a huge smile as I hugged the Big Cheese. I didn't like to bother him when he was busy, and when he had time to stop and chat, it was always a great conversation; it was always great to stand in the presence of a man who had such a vision. He always treated me like I belonged.

"Hey there!" He quickly pulled away, looking over at the room that was to be "his office" on the set.

"Ahh, I don't wanna stop you from anything," I wanted to be polite – but I'd actually spotted Brian from afar. "See you at the meeting?"

"It's ok…I was just going to talk to one of the camera crews." He nodded with a smile, "Of course. Don't be late!"

As the fully-dressed degenerate walked towards me, I simply shook my head. Brian playfully put his arm around me. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't know you were getting dressed – and I thought you heard me knock."

"You ass! You never knock when you come in—" I giggled as he tickled me. "But I'll let this one slide…I know you don't want me telling Dad on you anyway!"

He put his hands up. "Whoa...Kay—don't be playin' around here -- !"

"Tell me what?" My father appeared behind us.

"Every time, man! Is he always behind me?" Brian's cheeks flushed a pale red.

I sighed and turned to my father who was watching Brian like a hawk. "Nothing daddy. Let's just gather around so we can get this straight."

I linked arms with both men and re-approached Vince once more and the rest of the gang who were involved in tonight's match. The rest of them were pretty much my father's acclaimed enemy Sean Waltman and his ex-stage lover Terri Poch.

"So tonight, Kay, you're with Brian and Terri's with Sean. Glen's in this match for a reason. He's fighting to get Kay back from you guys." Vince explained, acknowledging each of us accordingly. "Now Kay, your cue is when Sean bronco-busts Glen and while she's up on the apron distracting Tim, you go in the ring with a chair behind your dad. Brian accidentally clotheslines you, which puts you out for a moment, and then your turn begins. Just basically ad-lib from there. The main plot here is to get Kay to Glen. We're on a break now, so do what you got to do, 'cause you're out in ten."

My heart started to race. I was on in ten. I had to get used to hearing that, because I was beginning to dig the thought of this wrestling thing…I felt my neck and realized I still had my necklace on…it wasn't something I needed to wear out there so I quickly unhooked it and handed it to one of the techies that stood just beyond Gorilla Position. It was a locket from my mother that I knew didn't deserve to be lost in the wreckage of sweaty men and their weapons.

-

I made my way back down the hall and waved at Mercy who was dangling on her beau Matt Hardy, as she struggled to get down from him. Stepping aside, I managed to dodge a blow from Jeff who was doing somersaults by me – clearly pumped by the adrenaline and energy of their match.

I felt a nudge; Jason Reso, who was watching the current match on a monitor nearby gave us a passing glance, and a smile. "Hey Kay, good luck tonight! Brian, beware! She packs a mean punch!"

Narrowing my eyes in mock anger, I raised a brow at Jay who quickly disappeared as I was being dragged into Gorilla Position by none other than Terri. Taking a deep breath, I jumped up and down to get the blood flowing and shook out my limbs. It was go time!

_DEGENERATION-X! The king of rock who, the king of rock what?!_

Our music was blaring. Terri and I ran out to the stage, getting heat from the crowd almost immediately! We gave the guys a grand entrance, pointing to the curtain with smug grins on our faces. Brian came out with a water bottle and Sean did his crotch chops. Raising my arms, I pulled them to an X – and resumed my march beside Road Dogg. It was a traditional entrance for us, degenerates. A non-stop, action packed roller coaster ride it was...

_"The following is a no disqualification handicap match. Making their way to the ring being accompanied by Tori and Kaylin, The Road Dogg Jesse James and X-Pac...DEGENERATION X!!!"_ Tony Chimmel stood in the middle of the ring, mic in hand. Hm. Lilian must have called in sick.

Pulling myself through the top and middle ropes, Tori and I stood proudly in the ring as Brian and I did the X's with our hands and Sean did the pyro crotch-chops with Terri on her knees. Man – did I have the patented McMahon-Helmsley look down? It was so suitable to the moment, and I clearly learned from the best. Brian grabbed a mic as the lights came back on.

"Alright: Hershey – Pennsylvania!!!" He shouted as the entire arena burst in cheer. Even though we were playing heels, there was nothing like a good name-drop to pull a cheer from the crowd. "Welcome to the dog-house!!...Now the dog is out here with X to the P to the A to the C with his new beauty TORI and Kaylin my..baby--"

**BOOM!**

As expected, (or, unexpected by the crowd) Brian was cut off as the red pyros lit onstage and red light filled the arena. The audience boomed in uproar and cheers for my father as he made his legendary entrance through the flames. I noticed as he did his angry storm down the ramp and he adjusted his gloved right hand, and flipped the wet hair out of his face.

"Get back and remember your cue!" Brian warned me and Terri, motioning for us to get out of the ring.

The two of us nodded and quickly made a break for the apron and slid to the floor. Tony did the same. My father didn't need to be introduced, I laughed. Terri pulled me to her side as we stood by the announcer table. Funny as hell though, I kept hearing King's remarks about 'Tori' – oh if it was one thing King was known for, it was his subtly lewd quips about the divas. They didn't seem to mind, though – it was all in good fun! Terri was a great girl to hang out with. Not only did she and Trish support me, but they accepted me and we had so much fun on and off stage.

"Hey, I think Michael's checking you out!" she whispered to me, acknowledging Michael Cole with an in-character glare.

Turning my head, I saw in my peripheral view that he was indeed, checkin' out the goods. I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh joy!" But the laughing had to stop quickly because the cameras were almost always on us, watching us to see if we'd make any stupid moves to make the boys lose by DQ. Damn, it was always expected! We watched for a while at ringside, cheering on Sean and Brian when finally, Sean had my dad at the turnbuckles. There was my cue!

"Good luck, girl." She winked at me, jumping up on the apron to distract the ref. "Tim! Get over here!" she shouted at the assigned referee.

The irate crowd booed the fact that the ref was so easily distracted but quickly moving past it, I knew it was my time to shine. Grabbing the chair from under Tony Chimmel, I jumped onto the apron and slid into the ring with a chair behind my dad. He ducked under Brian's arm and he came charging at me clothesline. With the wrestling skills I had obtained, I fell back and landed hard on the canvas to make it look as believable as possible. It wasn't that hard; with all the momentum he'd built up, I pretty much flew across the canvas! I rolled over to the side to give Brian and my dad more room to fight. Terri got down and ran over to help me, pulling me out of the ring to prevent me from being stomped on by the men in the ring.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, her hair tousled and in her face as she knelt above me.

I lay on the padded floor slowly 'regaining' consciousness. "Yeah. I'm going to do something, so go with it, and ahead of time: I'm sorry!"

"Hey--no apologies. It's all in the biz!" she laughed softly, trying not to get too much attention.

"Alright." I stood up, leaning on the apron. I acted hurt, when Terri tried to help me and I angrily ripped away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed.

"Get away from me, you stupid skank!" I yelled back, looking at her with confused and angry eyes. "What do I think I'm doing? Leave me alone!" Turning heel, I started to walk up the ramp, only to be yanked back by my hair. Thank God it was all in a ponytail.

"No! You get back here, we got to watch the boys in this match!" Terri pulled me back and I quickly turned and speared her. The crowd went wild. I know it was the cheesy phrase when things got going like this, but it was the only way to describe it. Looking up, I shook my head as the match went on between my dad and Brian (Sean, at this point, was nowhere to be seen) – and I knew what I had to go and do now. Grabbing the chair, I hopped into the ring and saw my dad fall to his knees under Brian's right hands. He motioned over to me and confusedly looked over at the fallen "Tori" and there was my moment. Chair-shot to the face!  
I couldn't help but see the priceless faces of Michael and King as they nearly rose from their seats on the announce table. Dropping the metal weapon, I watched as Brian hit the mat and I raised my dad's hand in victory, beginning to showcase him to the crowd with pride.

But my moment was quickly ended by an unexpected spinkick form Sean.

I blacked out.


	2. C2: Snow White Queen

**Chapter Two**

**Snow White Queen**

There was an image I was dreaming about, a recurring image that only I had seen and was unable to describe to anyone else. It was a curse really. It was torturing my insides, throbbing as heavy as my heart was beating. _Thump-THUMP. Thump-THUMP._

"_Kaylin."_ A voice whispered. It was a voice that was not my own, or of anyone that I cared for. The voice was chilling, it'd given me goosebumps and a tingle down the length of my spine. "_Wake up!"_

DAVID?!

I jerked awake, and my head was throbbing, pounding with my heart beating practically out of my chest. I sat there, panting a bit, my eyes blinking over and over to try and focus my vision on whoever was surrounding me. Two personages came into view, and to my dismay…

"Good morning."

Pushing myself upwards, my eyes came into focus and I found myself lying on the bed in the faux E-Med room. There were only a couple of people in the room but it was going to take a few seconds to shake the dizziness off and figure out who exactly had accompanied me here. "Mm… Yeah. Morning. God, I feel like my head is the ring and there's twenty zillion Rikishi's dancing on it."

To my surprise, it was Trish and Andrew. Well, if it isn't the lovely couple that's been hiding around with things? Man, now was not the time. My head throbbed harder, just thinking about an interrogation.

"Haha, well I don't know what can cure that –" Andrew had brought himself down to my eye level and asked politely: "but did you need anything?"

Slowly, I brought myself up and rubbed my temples, "Yeah…I'm gonna go get me some water. My throat is dry as hell."

Trish had already retrieved one and was beginning to offer it to me. "Are you sure? Cause I can just go grab one –"

"Yeah, I'm cool. No worries." Raising my hand, I politely rejected her offer and coldly turned and started to walk out of the room. "Thanks, though." Limping a bit, I'd made it out of the E-Med office and walked slowly through the hall. I needed to get out of that place. Just thinking about the three of us confined to a room was giving me a headache. Sure, I was being comforted by my significant other (although I wasn't really allowed to call him that?) and my good friend, who raised my suspicions – I had to start moving and get the blood flowing. My head was thumping heavily, the blood pumping back into it after that hard hit. As stubborn as I was to will away the pain, I'd only taken a few steps out before I found Sean pacing worriedly. "Hey Sean…" 

He jumped at the sound of my voice, "Hey kid! Are you alright? I know that kick was kind of unexpected. You ok?" Sean looked like he was inspecting me for bugs; he was lookin' at my face and body up and down, checking for bruises or something. 

"Unexpected, kinda!" I laughed. "But really, no hard feelings. I'm fine."

He shook his head. "Well, Brian and Terri were worried. After you were spin kicked, your dad carried you off, and I was all: Shit, I hope she's okay! It sure as hell looked great on camera. The crowd ate it up, you're really improvin' there, superstar. Take after your old man."

"That's sweet of you Sean, to think of the fans before my well-being," I joked, "I'm sure I'll heal up in no time." I smiled and he nodded, not letting the fact that he acknowledged me as a superstar slip past me. It made me stop and think for a moment how far I'd come. Being the young tagalong backstage to the girl who did it the fair way and trained to get to where she was today. There was only one other girl who I knew that could relate to my situation, and that was Mercy. No doubt, she'd been around a bit longer than I have, which always gave me the incentive to ask her for advice if I ever needed it.

Sean patted me on the shoulder one last time as we peeled away from each other and he headed for his room. I continued my way to the refreshment table, when I saw Amy Dumas stumbling into the locker room. I narrowed my eyes but gave a friendly wave at Mercy who was furiously rubbing her head. _Eeep_, I realized. Bad timing as per usual! She was unhappy, storming away from her main squeeze, Matt. I had a feeling she didn't see me since she didn't wave back, but this was no time to be emo about someone not returning a greeting; the situation looked bad. I was kind of afraid to say anything to her, especially if she was in one of those bad moods again.

"Uh-oh." I muttered under my breath. I walked over to Jeff who seemed to be leaning against a wall in a daze. "Hey dude. Is she okay?"

Knowingly, the younger Hardy threw me a water bottle and took a long drink of his, gurgling some of it and it poured onto his black mesh shirt. "Hah. That's Matty for you. Not good with his women. Mercy's pissed because of Amy's cheap shot I saw it – and I know that bitch meant every piece of that throw."

"Hey, if I know Amy--that was definitely a damn cheap shot." I added. "And I wasn't even watching the match." Damn. I should've, but I probably would've ended up going down in an unscripted run-in to save Mercy from that bitch.

"I know." Jeff laughed and nodded. He looked at me for a moment which was kind of awkward, seeing that we didn't really talk and his gazes of deep concentration kind of scared me. I never knew what he was thinking. "Oh, hey--what hotel are you at this time?? Embassy Suites? Radisson? Some fancy one, I bet." He asked me, nudging me a bit as a smug grin curled on his face.

True, I'd been staying at the classier hotels for a while now, but I had a very good reason: I didn't have that many friends. As long as I'd been acquainted with those backstage, and as long as I'd considered them my big brothers and sisters, I hadn't really gotten to know a lot of people like I did back home when I had friends I could just lounge around with. But there was no room for laziness here, not in the Federation.

"Ha ha...for the record – my dad and the guys were staying there and asked if I wanted to go, so I had no choice. But, you're in luck. I'm pretty sure I'm at yours this time." I replied. I could see where his curiosity and teasing was piqued; I always got to stay at the premier hotels because I ran with the "uppers". This time should be interesting though…lighter atmosphere, younger crowd. My definition of fun!

"That's cool. Then we better hang out! Or else." He gave me a faux doomsday glare before nudging me, "Well, I'll see you later I have to go see Mel." With a salute, the younger Hardy left my side and there I was, alone at the refreshment table.

I gave him a small wave goodbye, and took note of the main event which was posted on a techies' paper on the wall. _Triple H vs. the Big Show vs. The Rock_. Man, what a match. The crowd roared in delight at each of the superstars as they made their entrances. Face fans booed and heel fans cheered at "Hunter", neutral cheers and applause of appreciation were made for "Show" and the arena nearly blew its top as "Rock" strolled in. It was quite impressive, the mark they'd made for themselves. The match began after the ring bell gave a cry into the air.

I watched a couple of exchanges between the three titans and decided to call it quits. The locker room was nearby, and hopefully Trish and Andrew weren't sneaking around in there. Mercy and Amy were sure to be in there anyway. I sighed. What the hell was going on and why wasn't she saying anything? She hadn't been in the company for very long and we were almost immediate friends…and now, the moment of silence. Tossing the empty water-bottle to the trash bin, I began my trek back down the halls to start packing, in hopes to engage in conversation with one of the friendlier divas in the federation.

To my surprise, Mercy was in here, alone.

I wasn't quite sure how to handle her. Saying one word was going to be like hot potato, surely, a quip here, a response, another comment, a response – it was only a matter of time before she exploded and I didn't want to be her unfortunate target, an innocent bystander.

I cleared my throat.

"You ok, Merce?" I inquired of her well-being, vividly recalling the nasty spill I'd seen in the hallway. "I heard about what happened out there and that sucks. Looked like a nasty hit." I couldn't help but notice the glare we were getting from Amy. Man, if I wasn't under contract –

Mercy shrugged. She was as steely as ever. "I'm fine. I just wanna get out of here, I guess."

Of the two Reso siblings, she by far, was the colder one. Darker hair, dark eyes: but she and her brother did share quite the personality, which was a good thing. Now, however, wasn't a good exhibit of her lighter side…I couldn't blame her, I guess – she'd just been swung at, out of script, by one of the snootier of the ladies here in the company. I hadn't gotten to know either of them, unfortunately, and I was hoping to get to know them soon or my head would explode. Man, I needed friends closer to my age.

"I hear that. It's been one of those shitty nights." I nervously laughed. It was all small talk. It was better than silence, I always thought. "You guys at Holiday Inn tonight? Or…" My voice trailed off into the obliterating silence that cut through anything that feared it. No echo, no nothing. A gulp followed.

I could hear her inhale with her mouth open, a signal she was actually going to speak: "Yeah. You roomin' there too?" Mercy asked, not looking up from where she was multi-tasking: packing up her belongings as far as make-up, clothing and footwear went and icing her neck which was sore from the relentless craning and from the cheap shot, no doubt.

"Yeah." I nodded, mad-dogging Amy and waiting for her to make some sort of comment about what went down.

Alas. _Nothing._

The fair-skinned Reso just nodded and shrugged with a deep sigh. She was like a snow white queen, chilling everyone to the bone with her gaze; she sure as hell was making me uncomfy. "Well that's cool. We can hang out there. I guess I'll just see you there then." Swinging the strap of the bag over her shoulder, Mercy gave a devilish hawk-eyed glare at the fiery haired diva before making her exit.

I turned, looking up at Trish before my gaze set on Mercy. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "I'll live."


	3. C3: Is the No Peace?

**Chapter 3**

**Is There no Peace?**

It was a long, cold drive back to the motel. I hitched a ride with Adam Copeland (who was strangely flying solo) and spent the whole way on the road with my head pressed against the cold window, listening to Adam flip through the radio stations and having no luck in finding something worth listening to. Unfortunately, he wasn't that accustomed to the stations in the county so he eventually gave up and shut off the static box. "Warm enough?" he asked softly.

I nodded, clearly content. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for giving me a ride. The last thing I wanted was to travel out with dad and find myself in a bombardment of love-life questions and the lot from 'Show'."

The chiseled face of the Canadian hunk broke into a bright smile and a bit of laughter. "That fun, eh?" He shook his head. "If we would have known, we'd have saved you from that a long time ago!" Nudging me playfully Adam managed to make me crack a smile. For some reason, I hadn't been able to think about anything but the cold stare of Mercy Reso. Was it that bad between her and Amy? I mean, I know there is definite on-stage heat, but this out-of-character showdown backstage was going to be really overbearing.

Before we knew it, we were there. The Holiday Inn. We weren't scheduled for a show until Monday and it was just a matter of R&R through travel time. I didn't mind that thought. I kindly thanked Adam for the ride and felt like a teeny-bopper fan following him around with all the questions in the world. "So what's up for tonight?" I somewhat struggled with the haul of my luggage over to the elevator.

Pressing the button, Adam handed me a room key and kindly reached over to take my bag. I didn't resist. "Well, if you're up for it, Jay and I were discussing a pool party. Interested?" He nudged me again. What was with the nudging? I could only assume it was his thing. Canadians.  
Stepping into the open elevator, I nodded. "Sure! Sounds like fun."

As the blond bombshell handed me my bags, I couldn't help but notice the sly smile on his face once again. "Great! Well, I'm gonna wait for the gang. See you down in twenty?"

_Ding!_ The elevator doors began to close.

I nodded and shot him a snap and gun gesture. "Sure! See ya!" I, of course, felt like a grinning idiot as the doors shut and I was left alone with my pounding heart and excited thoughts. Wow, I was invited somewhere, by someone closer to my age. Exciting! I didn't know what to expect, and traveling for a while now – and what seems to be flying solo, I was definitely entitled to having some fun.

Twenty minutes, on the dot. I'd made my way down to the out door pool, scuttling across the cold asphalt barefoot. I held my sandals in my hand and was wearing a red and black bikini underneath a white tank and red sarong. The pool had been closed off to privacy from prying eyes, which was comforting. Voices echoed from across the waters and into the night sky, voices I had recognized as "The Gang". I saw that Show and Rikishi were already diving into the refreshment table, vacating a couple of seats near poolside. Brian, Sean and Terri were hollering at Paul Levesque to get off his cell phone and hop in with them. He kept his conversations a secret but we all knew who he was talking to…I waved over at him and he tipped his head up with a smile, continuing on his cell.

I was pretty much a loner, however. Making my waves to those who noticed me, I parked myself Indian style on a padded pool bench and started staring up at the stars. Turning my eyes back to the crowd, I caught sight of Stacy and Mel and Jeff coming into the pool and then Matt. I laughed getting a wave from Adam Copeland who was heckling the divers at the board which was quite amusing. I actually thought to get up and join him, but was quickly stopped by the sight of Trish and Andrew coming my way, obviously linked in more ways than one.  
I awkwardly sat up. "Hey guys,"

"Oh!" awkward pause. "H-hey girl. You hit the water yet?" Trish asked, a little less than nonchalant. She looked a little uneasy, a little worried. Hmm...I wonder why.

Andrew, on the other hand, didn't even look me in the eye. I let it go. Regardless of the fact that my head was spinning in confusion and my heart was pounding harder than hell, I couldn't inquire of this. Not now. Wasn't the right time.

"Huh? Oh no. Go on guys. Have fun." What the hell was that? I asked myself, immediately kicking myself for not regarding that, in the least. My just head wasn't in the right spot to respond to him at the moment.

Looking past them, I had noticed that Jay Reso, Mercy's hottie older brother was all alone at the kiddie end of the pool. I didn't even realize they'd left my side until I jumped at the sound of Stacy and Melanie running over to Mercy with screams. That was the money shot, there. Jay was all alone, I wanted to talk to him. But when the time was about right, when I had actually built up some nerve to go talk to him, something stopped me.

It was more of a physical barrier, if anything. Something large and strong took grip of my bicep, refusing to give way. My eyes looked up to see who was restraining me from movement and I saw the face that was clearly unexpected. "Kaylin, please talk to me." he said.

I sighed and sat back down, seeing that Mercy was showing something to Jay, clearly engaged in one of those family conversations with Jay and I didn't want to interfere. Damn. So I decided to sit with Andrew. Heavy reluctance shined in my eyes as I looked at him in pure disgust…no, I wouldn't call it disgust. Disdain, was a prettier word. "What is there to talk about, Andrew?"

"Everything...Anything?" He arched an eyebrow, keeping an eye on Trish as she kept afloat, playing around with Sean Morley who had just arrived on the scene.

I shrugged. "Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, but I've just been a mess over my dad's surgery and all..."

He got closer to me. "Not that. I know you haven't been talking to me because…of her." Andrew's eyes got all big and googley as he gestured at Trish. I recognized that stare right off the bat, mainly because those were the eyes he gave me, a long time ago.

While he batted his at the girl of his dreams, I simply rolled mine. We started to talk about the night we spent together and how we differed. We weren't even a couple and I felt like I was being dumped? What the hell was this? I finally exploded. The sound effect was all right too, since Matt and Mercy both jumped into the pool making the sound of a blast. All hell was going to break loose.

"Is that why you think we're not talking? Look. You're the one who hasn't talked to me since we went out." I tried to keep my voice as low as possible not to stir too much attention. "Ugh, I can't believe we're still talking about this. Well, whatever we were, is done...and if it's permission you're looking for to date her…I don't know why you even bothered." And so, I commenced with the ever-popular storm away. Paul Wight was like a deer in headlights as he tried to stop me and ask what was wrong but I managed to dodge him and my father who had decided to come a little late to the party. Turning my head slightly, I watched him turn and look at Andrew in anger.

_Good._

"Kay are you alright?" Voices from all over the pool were heard.

I had to get away. I felt kind of bad since I left Adam's party early after he'd gone out of his way to invite me to hang with him and his friends but I just wasn't feeling it. Maybe another time, if he felt the urge to forgive me and allow me back to "hang". That was the only thought keeping me sane. Opening the door to my room, I couldn't help but notice Trish's stuff sitting on the bed across from mine and I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't stay here, not now.

My eyes started to glaze over at the relentless stream of random pay-per-view movies that were a waste of time and not to mention, money. The remote control seemed to press itself and even the mindless drone of my tired brain couldn't appease itself. I sighed. I heard a key slip into the lock and Brian had come into his room, alone. He smelled like a bit of alcohol and I flipped him the "Rock On" sign as he entered. It was a smell I envied. Maybe I should have joined him.

"Oh, shit. Am I in the wrong room?" He flushed a bit redder than his blushing cheeks.

Sitting up, I hit "guide" on remote and flipped it to some random channel before tossing the remote over to his bed. "Nah…you alone?"

He looked behind him, still a bit dumbfounded. "Yeah?" His movements and speech were definitely impaired by the drinks. I couldn't help but chuckle. He walked towards the bed he'd claimed and threw the duffel bag on the covered bed.

"Mind if I crash here?" I didn't bother telling him the details, since he probably would ask again in the morning. "I had a nasty spill with my usual roomie."

Narrowing his eyes, Roadie gave me a concerned nod. But even in his state, he managed to notice I wasn't 100 happy. "Hey...are you alright? Anything I can do to help, other than…give up my other bed, that is."

I let out a light laugh, "Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks again, though huh? I'll explain in the morning." Turning over, I fluffed the pillow I intended to sleep on and sighed. "Good night, hon."

"Good night babay!" he said in an Elvis Presley tone, with the lip and all. "I'm here if you need me." Such comforting words. Brian was definitely a good friend of mine, whether he liked it or not.

I was never one to dwell on drama but I was known to keep a lot of things bottled up inside before releasing them and when they came out, it was brutal. I hated thinking about the "what-ifs" and the "what-nows' because it was never a good thing. From here on out, it was going to be awkward, mostly because I didn't take it the right way. But what was the right way, exactly? I was so baffled. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and curled up in the blanket, shivering ever so badly and listening to the clink and clamoring of Brian getting ready for bed, until I fell asleep.


	4. C4: Tangled in Angles

**Chapter Four  
Tangled in Angles**

Before we knew it, through grueling autograph signings and various appearances with Trish, Monday was here. She and I kept up appearances for the crowd and hardly spoke as we traveled, mainly because I didn't allow it. Trish tried to initiate some conversation using the small-talk tactic I had, but it didn't work. Sure, it seemed immature but it was the most professional decision I've had to make so far. Hell, no one outside the company caught on, which was fine. I didn't quite know what I was waiting for, but it hadn't come yet. Silence, it was.

We were headed for Detroit next. Dad checked us into the hotel and we were four to a room since a Star Trek convention was in town and we stayed at nearest Holiday Inn. I didn't mind rooming with my dad, it was actually quite an adventure when it was the two of us. Since we were in a rush, I just threw on a pair of jeans and a Y2J Jericho-holic shirt as soon as I dropped my bag in our room and we drove down to the arena. I got out and hauled everything to the locker room, waving to Eddie Guererro who was passing by.

"Hey what's up, chica?" He greeted, with that ever-so-cheery smile on his face. 

"Hey, Eddie." I smiled.

"Vince is lookin' for ya, he's down the hall. Told him I'd let you know if I saw you." He informed me.

Thanking him with a half-hug, I nodded and waved as we parted ways. "Sure thing. Thanks Eddie!" Moving a bit closer to the room Eddie pointed at, I gently knocked on the door and slowly turned the knob, peeking in to make sure I hadn't stumbled across someone's locker room. My eyes scanned the room until they found the figure of Vince, standing across the way. "Vince?"

"Afternoon, Kaylin!" he smiled, setting down his glasses in his paperwork. He was randomly jolly; it was something that anyone and everyone should be wary.

"Hey. Eddie said you wanted to see me?" I gestured back towards the door that I just walked through, seeing if that would spark conversation. "I'm guessing its about the storyline I'm working with? 'Cause I wanted to let you know that I don't really want to work with T&A anymore." The original plan was to have me and Trish fight over ownership of T&A or even have a dual managerial duty with her but I simply couldn't handle that anymore. Vince probably already knew the details, so I didn't bother revealing any of them to him. 

"Well," he gave a deep sigh, clearly exasperated over the ordeal. "I did talk with your father earlier today and he did tell me about his surgery date as of now and even though I never mix personal showdowns with business -as it gives off a lot of backstage drama- I've actually arranged for you be the new valet for Adam and Jason since they've just lost their former valet--" 

"Yes yes – " I rolled my hands to move the conversation along. "I'm aware that Damia--their sister backstabbed them and went with the Hardy's..."

"Mm-hmm," he nodded with a half-smile, amused with my summary, "We're having a meeting later anyway and I wanted to tell you there but going to discuss everyone's angles for the next few weeks since there will be major changes in the scripts. You have quite a while before taping time to talk this over with your dad and get a little bit more acquainted with Jason and Adam if you haven't, already." 

"Sure thing. I'll stick around and wait to chat with them, no problem. Is that all you needed, though?" I walked towards the door and waited for any more comments from "The Man".  
"Nope, that's it…But no late walk-ins!!"

I laughed as the door shut behind me. Keeping in mind that it was set for all of the women, I was surprised to see it empty, save for one figure in the room. My dad! I jumped. "God!! You scared me!" I reached at my heart to see if it had leapt out of place. "How long have you been sitting here?"

My dad raised his shoulders in a shrug. "Dunno. About ten minutes?"

I shook my head. "As long as you weren't sitting in here waiting for the other girls to change," I teased, taking a seat under his arm and slightly hitting him on the knee. "Cause I won't have any of that."

All I saw was a pair of blushing cheeks, with a smile to match as my dad just shook his head. I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't an unusual topic for me and my dad to talk about his way with the ladies – it was actually pretty funny. He was a young guy, and I'm sure that if he found the right one (who could get past our profession and his angle), it'd be for the best. "Well, it's a good thing I found you. Vince just talked to me and told me we needed to talk to the boys about –"

He raised his hand, cutting me off almost instantly. "Actually I just came down to see if you were ok. I know we haven't really talked about what happened last night, with that Andrew –" he began, knowing that a horrible threat was soon to follow.

Damn. I was so close.

"What about him?" I cocked an eyebrow. I was used to the concern from my dad, by now – even though I was already an adult. He was just making up for what he missed in my teenage life: the drama, the make ups, break ups… the drama. It was more flattering than annoying, I thought, but I really wanted to just cut to the chase and talk about the angle. I was really just thinking about Jason.

"I was just going to say that I saw what happened between you two. Paul was trying to stop you and he had a little bit of a chat with Andrew after you left and he decided to fill me in at the pool – and, obviously I didn't pull the brute-dad card and punk him the first chance I got. I wanted to see if you were alright first, since everyone was worried about you."

I leaned my head to the side, and placed my head on his shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine. It's just a major misunderstanding, I'm not even sure I understand what's going on. As far as I'm concerned, with him – it just doesn't matter anymore. He looks pretty content and I'll have to deal with it. So much for saying men weren't the same, though." It was true. I was lost for words and didn't even know what to think of the situation. Andrew and I weren't even dating, he was the one who made things weird and now it was a big mess. "Well…doesn't look like we have time before the show to talk to Adam and Jason – but how about we head over to the meeting before Vince yells at both of us?" As I stood up from where I was sitting, I held my hand out to him.

He nodded and eagerly took the open palm and we marched down the hall together to the meeting. These were bi-weekly, if at all, meetings to get everyone into the flow of current happenings and things to come, as the writers see it. Some came willingly, and others reluctantly, as not to face the consequence of missing a vital piece of their storyline being announced…and Vince's scolding. I took a seat in the middle part of the room, towards the back, just within eyeshot of the group I sought to "hang with" a bit more often. I was actually still a little embarrassed that I stormed off so early without saying thanks or whatnot to Adam…I just hoped they weren't mad.

Chris Irvine, better known as Chris Jericho, took a seat beside me, which made my father keep close watch. It was such a school-girl crush I used to have on Chris – but something my dad liked to keep watchful eye on, in case there was anything new he could pick up, and tease me about. He knew I was probably swooning and savoring my moment right now. "Hey, how are you doing?" he flashed his pearly whites at me, eyeing at (what looked like) my chest. "LOVE your shirt, by the way."

I breathed out, (phew) "Well hey there, stranger. Haha, you know that I'm totally a 110 Jericho-holic!" I couldn't help but laugh. My entire wardrobe consisted of shirts and memorabilia supporting the company. Besides, most of it was stylish and comfortable…and almost always free.

Enter: Andrew and Trish.  
I quickly looked away, trying not to act awkward in front of Chris, that is, if he hadn't already figured out the situation by now. "Ohhh good." I rolled my eyes, slumping down into my chair.

"What?" Chris' blond eyebrow raised a bit as he shifted his position to see what I was "Oh Good"-ing about. "Andrew?"

Throwing my hands up into the air for a brief moment, I scoffed. "Jesus, does everyone know?!" I donned an artificial surprised look. "But if it means anything to you, _yes_." I couldn't bear to look at either of them. Word had it that Trish was actually asking around about me, wondering why I wasn't rooming with her anymore. God. Density, in some people!

All Chris could do at that point was nod, like he was taking a mental note of some sort. His eyes reverted from me to the podium, however, where Vince and the Head of Writing stood before us. I quickly followed suit. My attention span must've been that of a six-year-old since I'd turn to look back and check the clock real quick. I'd noticed that Mercy and her group had taken over the back rows and had started their own conversations going just before Vince called for silence. 

Reading glasses were retrieved from the coat pocket, and placed on the tip of his nose. Vince cleared his throat and soon began his opening speech. "Alright, glad that everyone's here, finally. I'm gonna keep this short so you can all disperse and get ready for the show tonight. We've got some updates to the roster and a few changes in angles. All of you need to, as per usual, look over your lines, cues and take practice time as most of these will unfold throughout the next few weeks. I'm actually going to hand it over to the masters behind this mayhem--Please give them your undivided attention." He stepped down and I watched carefully, trying not to fall asleep on Chris' shoulder.

It was soon after that the Head Writer's voice droned out and as Chris shifted to slightly shake me, I sat up and quickly came into focus, only to nudge him violently.

"...His alliance with Lita and Essa Rios who are set to be neutrals to heels in upcoming episodes. He's a friend of our own Amy Dumas from their old wrestling school..."  
I heard a quiet groan and turned halfway to notice Mercy slumped down in her chair. "…So please, let's all welcome David Shepard aboard our fine team of World Wrestling Federations Superstars." 

Clapping soon erupted, killing the silence as the outburst cut the air. Heads turned and eyes befell a young man standing up near Amy on the other side of the room. His eyes were eerily familiar, giving me goosebumps.

"Jason and Adam: You will keep the status set Thursday. Mercy will no longer be your valet. Your new valet has been set and she's been valet before so you won't have to worry about breaking in any one new. Thursday will be the day you officially team up. Tonight is just a preview trial run. So tonight, during your tag team match against DX, Kaylin will accompany Glen to the ring as he sabotages them and they'll make an attempt for revenge over losing to you two..."

Eyes then moved over my way and my nerves started to get to me. My hands became like ice and my face flushed a bit as mutterings spilled across the meeting room hall. I couldn't care if the comments were negative…I was actually extremely excited to hear that I was going to valet two of the valued Canadian Blondies in the WWF…or so I called them. 

Then the writer continued, "After Glen is knocked down you two will swoop in as the saviors, making her your new valet, allowing us to release Glen with ease for his surgery under the guise he has been beaten to a pulp. More about that later."

The mere mentioning of my dad's surgery started to make my head spin, however. I lightly gulped and folded my arms, trying to rub the goose bumps off of my skin. It made me sick to think something would happen to my dad...but the surgery was for his shoulder, nothing more. I was just praying inside that he was going to be ok.

"I'll be okay." Chris whispered to me. I couldn't help but smile. Any support, at this point, was welcome.

I sat through more explanations: The main event storyline, Mercy's new angle with the Hardy Boys, and Luis, the new persona that David was going to take on. I wasn't going to let Mercy's groan go untouched, however. She must have known him too – she must have something against him, too…those eyes were a lot less than friendly, that was for sure. 

The meeting soon adjourned and we were left to our own devices until the show started. Standing up, I stretched, and soon parted from Chris. But, oh, the reluctance. Letting out a slight yawn, I heard Brian and Sean heading my way, as well as my Father.

"Alright, so, Adam and Jay are on the ground outside the ring, when BOOM! Fireworks light and here comes Glen down the ramp with Kay for a run-in, Terri will stay out of the way." Brian commentated, talking about choreographing their moves for the night.

I wanted to stay and hear the whole lot of things to be discussed, but I remembered the piece of advice Vince had given me, just before I left his office: I had to talk to Adam and Jay. Lo and behold, they were just a few feet away, starting to retreat towards their locker room. "Oh, guys, I'll be right back." I excused myself politely, quickly scuttling to following them. 

"Yeah...you better!" Brian replied, raising his voice a little to make sure I heard him.

I was about to head out the door, when Sean stopped me. "Kay--You're gonna be bronco busted, babe." he chuckled, in passing.

Great. Just when I got rid of the last headache he gave me. "Oh--I can't wait!!!" Giving him a sarcastic thumbs up, I let out a chuckle and passed him and Terri, in attempts to reach the boys without any more interruptions.


	5. C5: The Unwelcoming Party

**Chapter 5  
The Unwelcoming Party**

I continued down the hall and into their locker room, where I found all of them gathered together, in their usual pow-wow positions. I think I'd actually heard some crack about "Adam's Powerbars" from what I believed to be Mercy's voice, just before I headed in. Matt was falling asleep on a bench next to Mercy, Melanie was rubbing Jeff's back with her feet as he lay on his stomach, which was supposedly one of his favorite things. and there they were. The two long-haired Canadian's, just casually chatting it up across the room.

_Damn it_, I cursed.

I had to cross the sea of prying eyes to get to them. It didn't take long before these eyes came to look at where I was standing as I feared, and I gave a nervous smile and laughed as I waved and entered. It took everything I had to build up some nerve to cross this "sea" and made it just behind the two boys I was meant to talk to. "Adam? Jason? I just thought I'd stop by and check in with my new partners."

Adam turned and looked at me, easily swinging his arm around to pull me closer into a tight side-hug. "Hey there, Sunshine. We missed ya last night."

My nerves were starting to get the best of me, and Adam's remark regarding the evening before where I split from his party early – I simply laughed. "I know, and I wanted to say I'm sorry!"

Jason, however, was just standing there, blushing. "Hey…" he nervously fidgeted, and Adam nudged him a bit. "It's ok. We were wondering where you were...um...off to."

"Hey." I replied, with equal shyness. It was the first time I had actually looked at Jason, directly in his eyes. They actually caught me off-guard for a second, until I realized what I had come to tell them. "Well my dad and the others were just going through the angle tonight and I was just here to pick you guys up." I turned to Adam, who seemed to have all his attention on Jason, and nodded his head, trying to make me think he was eating up what I said.

Narrowing my eyes, I looked at both of them, and before I could say anything in regards to the googly-eyes, Mercy shouted: "Hey Jay--would you go to the car and get my bag?"

He gave a blank looking nod, "Oh yeah...sure Merce." Turning around, he tried to keep a bashful eye on me, nearly hitting the wall on his way out the door.

Adam was looking at me with a bright smile. Geez, his teeth were so white and there was such a devilish aspect about him right now.

"What do you have to say about this?" I arched an eyebrow, assuming he'd said something to Jason in the meantime.

"Nothing! I'm innocent! And I've sworn myself to secrecy!" He immediately put his hands up, trying to take cover behind Mercy who had just approached us. I saw her brush her hand by her pocket, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"Ohh--geez…I'm so dumb!! Here're the keys!" Mercy pulled the lanyard and keys from her pocket. "Hey Kaylin, would you catch up with Jay and give him these? I'd hate for him to make two trips on the account of me." It was the kindest tone I heard her speak to me since that night Amy hit her. Guess that's what a couple of cheap shots would do to ya. She was actually being sincere and wanted to help her brother, so I couldn't resist.

Taking the keys she was swinging in front of me, I accepted the mission. "Sure! No problem."

I turned and headed out the door, nearly breaking into a sprint to catch Jay in the parking lot. I saw him heading back towards me, so I knew he had already realized he'd forgotten the important part: the keys.

"Oh…Jay—" I called to him, using the newly acquired nickname, "Mercy sent me with these…I think they'll help you!"

He puckered his lips and nodded, realizing what a complete idiot he was for forgetting the keys on his way out to the car. He chuckled, "Yeah, I didn't realize it until I couldn't open the door!"

Silence.

"Well, I guess could go with you and help you out -- I mean.." I coughed, "I'm already half-way here, so why not?"

He nodded, in complete compliance of my suggestion. "Uh—sure."

"Cool..." I linked my arm in his, and started to walk down to the lot with him until I realized that he seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. "Is this--" I gestured to my arm around his.

"Hmm? Oh--no!" he chuckled. "It's..it's fine.."

He was just too cute. We walked in a bit of silence, obviously thinking about what to say to each other until we finally reached the car, which was neatly parked in the space. Pressing the alarm button, he opened the door and we both jumped into the middle seat of the suburban, searching the entire car for her bag, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Where's her stuff?" I asked curiously, furiously continuing on with my search, pushing back seats, looking under and around and what not. I saw him freeze in his own quest to find the bag. "Hey--I'm out here to help you, remember?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Wait -- I know this."

I pushed the seat back into its original position and took a seat. "Come again?"

"It's a joke...Mercy, Matt and I played it on Alanah and Adam when they got into a fight." He twirled the key ring on his forefinger, smiling as he did. "It was a pretty nasty fight, too…and a pretty nasty joke to play."

I paused, quite taken aback that the gang I had barely gotten to know was already playing tricks on me! "Ok are you saying we're fighting, cause I must have missed it?" Playing the fool, I arched an eyebrow at the stunned Reso brother.

"It was to trick Adam and Mercy must've devised to –" he paused. "To get us together.."

Giving in to the fact that I'd known it was a complete sham the second I took the keys, I put my hand to my chest with a sarcastic gasp. "Naw! You really think so?!" Nudging him over, I couldn't help but laugh.

Moments flew by as we started up conversation like _nothing._ As we kept talking, what must have seemed like a good short while had passed and we both realized it was a good time to return. They'd probably send out search if we didn't head back in time, anyway. He helped me out of the SUV and we continued our conversation on our way back to the locker room, when we bumped into a rather surprised --

"Daddy!" I jumped.

"Oh. Hey Glen." Jay casually reached out to shake his hand, trying to fight the nerves that swept over him on sight.

My father took the handshake and growled a bit at me, quite irritated I hadn't returned like I promised. "Where have you guys been? It's been about a half an hour already!" His tone was firm, but nothing to be scared of…at least, not for me.

"Well that's my bad. See – Mercy gave me the keys to give to Jason so I could help him get her bag and we were out there searching for a while." I tried to explain.

Raising a brow, my dad looked on either side of us, and realized our hands were empty. "..and where exactly is this bag of hers?"

I gulped. What to do, what to say? Quick! Run for cover! "Well, let's not worry about it. I'll let Mercy know her bag wasn't in the car, later. We better get going for this match anyway."

"Actually I was really trying to find you guys to tell Jay about his sister. The show's started, and her match was up. She took a hard blow, so you should go check on her." He explained, as I tried to push him away from Jay.

Jay and I exchanged looks of surprise and the two of us worriedly ran just behind Gorilla position where Adam was found pacing. Jay ran to his side, where they were quickly joined by Matt and Jeff who were rushing Mercy backstage.

"What the hell happened out there?!" Jay shouted, clearly upset that he'd missed what had happened.

Mercy winced, groaned and held her back in pain, holding onto Matt as a crutch. "I have no idea. I guess David just got a little zealous."

"A little?" I scoffed and shook my head. I looked at my dad to get a reaction out of him and he just nodded. That David guy must have taken a cheap shot out on Mercy too. My god, what the hell was it about her that brought on these types of things?

Right on cue, David pushed through the curtain and made it to the Backstage area, where we were all gathered. I was a little stunned to see that he had blood running all over the place, and Jay immediately threw Mercy into the arms of his best friend Adam for protection. This was going to get ugly…and fast!

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Matt took the initiative and shoved David. Onlookers (referee's, agents and other stage crew) stopped to see what all the commotion was about. "You don't shove people from the top rope without it being scripted, ASSHOLE!"

"You don't count people out when that's not scripted either!" David shot back.

Matt got in his face. It was a lot like a match was about to start, you know? The staredown before the lock-up…but it was much more scarier. "Are you a moron or a no talent moron as well? The ref called it a quit for you and you have an obligation to go by what he says!"

"Fuck the ref!" David shouted, as some of the backstage enforcers started to inch closer and interrogate those around the situation to figure out what was going on. We said nothing. We were simply stunned. "I was told by the Man to beat your two asses and hand it over to Essa and me personally, that was my job!"

"Well you screwed up then," Matt shoved him again.

"Hey, Matt – let's calm down!" An agent stepped in. I'd seen him get in the middle of these things before. He was such a brave one.

As I looked over at David, I clung to my dad. I noticed those eyes that I'd seen before, the ones with such familiarity in their presence. These eyes were burning, so full of hate. "You want to get something started with me? Go ahead."

"Nothing's going down, you two. Go to your locker rooms and calm down!" The enforcer shouted.

Silence. Mostly, heavy breathing – the huffing and puffing of the riled up wolves that were turned sour at the event of this newcomer shoving Mercy around. A chill danced on my spine. It was too eerie.

Like a stray dog wandering into the wrong parts at the wrong time, Jerry the King came backstage through the curtain. "We took a commercial break. Here Mercy, you forgot to pick this back up," he handed over her engagement ring.

Mercy pulled away from Adam, with her hand still on her back, she took the ring from King. I had a glance at it, a beautiful white gold ring with sapphire jewels and two hearts entwined. I quickly envied that!

"Thanks King," She smiled almost boastfully to spite David who was standing there with a glare on his mutt-like face. Revelation! I was putting it all together: they must've been romantically linked at some point?

"Well, I know from experience you girls can't stand to be away from their jewelry for too long. Especially, engagement rings am I right?" he gave a nervous laugh, and quickly departed, seeing that he'd made a large hole where some canvas of closure should've been.

David quickly scoffed with his eyes full of surprise. "Engagement ring? Who you getting married to Merce?"

"Me!" Matt quickly responded, before she even had a chance to gloat. Good.

The newbie didn't look so happy about this, much to our content. "What a sweet deal. So Jay boy gets you into the best school and the best federation and leaves me to get screwed…Then you easily forget about me and move on to this guy?!" David's disbelieving voice soon escalated, "I see how it goes with you. You glory hounding gold digger!"

"Oh yes, let's play that game David. While you're bringing up my past, let's _do_ talk about us!" Mercy started to get riled up, but Jay held her back.

My dad started to pull me away from the whole mess, but I tugged him back. Not that I was a pair of unwanted, prying eyes or anything…I wanted to know what was going down, especially if I was going to be working with them for a while. He nodded and took off to his locker room for the time being, to get ready for the match we were all going to be in, very soon. The boys had to end this…and fast. If word hit Vince, as fast as news travels around here, we would all be in trouble.

"Not now, not here, go to the E-meds and get your back checked out," he said calmly.

Mercy's eyes were pent up with rage. She shook her head and then spoke in a heavy tone: "No, I think we should talk since he's so eager,"

"Just go. It's not the time or the place," Jay insisted.

A beat.

"Fine," Mercy limped away with Matt, leaving the remaining boys (Jeff, Jay and Adam) stepped forward to serve as a curtain of steel for David.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?!" Jay shoved him as Jeff and Adam restrained him from attempting any damage.

David brushed off his clothes with a chuckle. "Jay--calm down, I'm just paying your sister for what that bitch has done to me."

"Listen here, jackass---" Adam stepped forward, almost challenging the newbie like they were in character in the ring. "Mercy never did **shit** to you! You were a god damned jerk to her and as long as we're here---we sure as hell know you won't lay a lousy finger on her!"

David scoffed, almost insulted at the number of men challenging him. "_You_ three? Huh. Bring it on!"

"Guys!" I exclaimed. Then, it hit me. Time froze and something gave me the urge to step up to the plate. When I'd come to, I was standing in the middle of the guys, right in front of David. What the hell was I doing? God only knew...my only motivation at the moment was to protect Adam and Jay's careers by holding them back from throwing a punch. The onlookers agreed with my actions, backing off in realization that I was doing their job for them, so I tried to cease the entire throw down…to no avail.

"Well well, looky-here...fresh meat!" David sneered, eyes widened at my bold move.

Jay was first to act, coming to my defense like the white knight he truly was. "Don't you fucking touch her!"

No. He wasn't going to touch me, but I was going to have my way before this was over. Turning my head away from Adam, I looked over at the newbie with such fire in my eyes. Not only did his expression just _scream_ asshole, it made me twitch that he would think to tease and threaten me. I shook my head, and commenced my speech. "David, was it? Man, I knew you were a dickhead when I saw you. You may have hurt Mercy--but if you know what's good for you—if you want to hold on to the job that you say that you've worked so hard to achieve? Then you best out of the way."

There was a silence, a tense moment of a stare down as David and I locked gazes. His eyes gave me such an eerie chill, intensified by the faint wail of cheers coming from beyond the curtain. I exhaled.

He smiled. "Aw Jay...this another little bitch to stand up for you? She's cute." Raising his hand to touch my face, I backed away – that is, until he pulled my face towards his and tried to kiss me. Taking my right hand, I swung as hard as I could and gave a good old-fashioned open-palmed slap to the face. Sure, it was a little bitch move to slap rather than punch, but he wasn't going to touch me like that and get away with it, write up, or not. Everyone was witness to the event, and he sure as hell deserved it so I was going to fight my way out of it, regardless.

Jeff and Adam who were restraining Jay suddenly released him and he caught me as I stumbled backwards.

David just laughed, catching the side of his face with his own open palm. He looked at me with a grin swept across his dark face and shook his head. "Hm. You know, I like you..._Kay_ was it?"

"Get the hell out of here. You're done here anyways!" Jeff spat.

The newbie just nodded and kept his eyes on me, regardless of the evil glances and shoo-ing expressions he was getting from us and those around us. "You just wait. You'll get yours. You take from me and I take from you!"

We all watched as the Fed's new-age Bonnie and Clyde disappeared into the hallway. It was such a comfort when they left the premises, since we knew they wouldn't come back around any time soon to fuck anything else up. I was actually amused that Amy had kept her mouth shut the whole time, instead of going off on her incessant babbling of incoherent proportions – or stumbling away to the locker room like a loner to get dressed. Ugh. She just made me sick.

"Are you okay, kid?" Adam asked me, all playfulness intended when using his newly obtained term of endearment.

I nodded. "No one calls me bitch and gets away with it."

The guys laughed in chorus.

"I'll be fine for now, though. Come on, boys, we got a match to get to." I smiled, motioning for the two boys to get ready for the match we were all a part of. It was so much for having a great first night with this guy, that pig. The unwelcoming party was adjourned.


	6. C6: Change of Plans

**Chapter Six**

**Change of Plans**

The hour was moving fast, and it'd given me time to cool down from the rather, explosive confrontation I had at Gorilla Position with one of the rather, uncouth newcomers named David. Part of me felt guilty for interfering with the backstage quarrel between Jay and David – but the other part felt it was necessary to get out and speak my mind every once in a while; Sure, the boys were new acquaintances, but I knew Mercy pretty well…and anyone who was going to get in her face and do something so outrageous and unscripted – I itched to jump in. I had shuddered just watching David. He bothered me so bad that he was antagonizing the others, so I simply had to say something.

The boys truly appreciated my help, and David sure didn't…but I was currently content. David did, however, mention something quite creepy at the end of our verbal bout, something I didn't quite understand. _Take from me, and I take from you_? Sounded like a modern day Robin Hood, but his apparent agenda was up to no good. It kind of scared me, to be honest.

I was now dressed in my red tube-top and black lycra pants, which was finished off by a nice touch of leather (boots)—borrowed from Terri! I was standing near the entrance with the guys who were also in wardrobe: My dad in his mask and red suit, Jay in his Brood pants and mesh top, and Adam with his green EDGE pants and long black leather trench-coat. The opposition, DX, were in their usual attire of black and green; they were like a blur of neon, on a black backdrop. The men were talking over the critical moves and what was going to happen with the match, and I stood across the hall from them, leaned up against the wall, sipping on my water bottle.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked as he approached and leaned up against the patch of empty wall next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hand stings a little. I haven't really hit someone that hard in a real situation – and, well…meant it…but I'm fine. Good luck on the match. I _think_ I know what's going on." I laughed softly, trying to change the subject, as not to alarm my dad of the on goings of unscripted dramas of the backstage. (I should write about that: Unscripted Drama. It's too bad reality TV was starting to make its way around the television circuit.)

Jay couldn't help but smile. "Yeah...well--you're going to be with us now…Trust me--we'll have tons of fun together. If you just stick with me and Adam – well…we'll have a blast, I'm sure."

I wasn't sure what kind of vibe he was trying to send me, but anything would do. I simply melted into his dark eyes as I looked over, comforted by his unusual welcome to his team and nodded in concurrence. "Yeah, you can count on that."

My eyes diverted to the backstage Manager who was watching the monitors. He had one of those official headsets on, a headset that Adam would always mess around with when they were setting up the show. He would put it on and pretend like he was bossing everyone around, that crazy Canuck. The Manager gave the two mark to Adam and Jay, who were apparently up next in the entrance line.

Jay turned and saw him as well. "Well, I have to get going..."

"Sure. Don't let me stop you." Leaning in, I made yet another bold move and kissed him on the cheek, which easily distracted my father. "Good luck." I winked, as I pulled away. It was a wonder why this one hadn't already been taken.

An awe-struck Jay was dragged away by his eager sidekick Adam, and he reluctantly took off to start the match.

I looked to my father who had quite the curious and furious glare on his face, and I couldn't help but give him that faux-angelic grin as I walked up towards him. I nudged him a bit, as Terri and the boys helped divert his attentions towards the monitor. Their music started to blare, fog filled the arena and the cheers rumbled through the air as the crowd caught sight of their favorite Brood bombshells made their entrance. It was definitely going to be an entertaining match, since I knew the boys were quite fueled by the backstage mishap from earlier on.

After DX made their run-in, I was left alone with my dad who was now watching attentively. The match ensued and they went through a gauntlet of kicks, power-bombs, spears and slams, until finally X-pack hit the spinkick on Jay. My dad's pyros were soon lit and the Stage Manager motioned for us to head on out.

I nodded and jumped up and down a few times before quickly exhaling and entering the open arena. I ran out and pointed to the crowd, and soon reached out and tugged on my dad's arm. I was now leading him out and down the ramp, on our 'trailblaze to kill', as JR would say. The crowd, pumped as ever, cheered us on. The arena was filled with red light as we reached the bottom of the ramp, and gestured for him to hop into the ring. Assessing the situation, I realized that Adam and Jay were on either side of the ring, knocked out cold. Sean motioned to Brian, and we were going to have this all go as planned. Terri caught up with me and we had a little brawl, ourselves, outside the ring. Moving fast, and looking as real as possible, I grabbed her by the hair.

"Push me into the stairs.." She suggested, muttering under the veil of hair that we had created between us.

"What?!" I half-heard her and was half-surprised she suggested that sort of thing.

"Just do it!" she replied.

With a loud, ear-piercing scream, I lunged at her with all I had, using whatever power I could to push her into the stairs. It gave a shockingly loud THUD as the stairs crashed and came apart, leaving me standing and Terri somewhat broken. With a smile and a nod, I immediately ran to help my dad who was being double teamed by Brian and Sean.

The official bell-ringer of the matches started going crazy on the bell, giving us the alarm that there'd been an interruption in the scheduled match. It was actually the call for refs and other officials to come to the ring and try to stop the massacre…but it hardly ever worked.

_Double-clothesline! _I could hear JR screaming at the announce table.

The 'Big Red Machine' hit the canvas with a heavy thud. Right on schedule! Taking the chair I'd fetched from beneath the ring, I slid into the ring and swung and hit Brian in the head with a chair. Letting it slip from my hands, I shoved Sean out of the way and knelt down to help my dad recover from the heavy double-teaming he'd gotten from the steel force of DX. It wasn't long before Sean grabbed me from behind and mercilessly threw me to the turnbuckle.

Blond hair shined from either side of the ring. Both Adam and Jay had managed to stand up from where they'd been thrown, and they climbed into the ring to stop Sean with a Spear before he could Bronco Buster me. _Thank God!_

Jay helped me up and turned to help me out of the ring and up the ramp, and Adam was left behind to tend to my dad, to help scare away DX. A guitar riff hit and Kane's music hit over the sound system. I smiled, nodded and kept in character for the cameras, and for the crowd as I gave some threatening words to Terri and Brian who were trying to be the crutch from the nearly-broken Sean. Brian easily returned some nasty remarks, only to make me break a smile, a devilish smile.

Turning around as the camera's faded away from us, Jay and I stood just beyond Gorilla position and waited for the other two of our party to join us. Quite surprisingly, we were joined by Mercy and Matt who seemed quite anxious to see how we were, given the outcome of the match.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, throwing me the towel that I had set aside for myself.

"Yeah. Thanks." I hung it on my shoulder for the time being, leading the panting blond on my other shoulder towards a bench.

Adam soon tore through the curtains and leaned up against the wall, obviously off-balanced with everything. He looked like he was incredibly hurt, slumping down and trying to catch his breath.

"Whoa there…you alright there, Bimbo?" Matt raised his eyebrows. I had to double-take to make sure Matt wasn't talking to me. Resting assured, his eyes were fixated on Adam, with a huge, animation type smile. Oh, how evil it was.

"I think he hit his head," I explained, easily diagnosing his condition just by looking at him.

I heard a snicker, "Well, that's just a given for Adam," it was Mercy, breaking her silence and, crackin' her jokes. It was good to see she'd recovered from what had gone down before; it was good to see that the bitter dialogue that was thrown around didn't put a damper on her humor.

"You have no idea… what we… just went through," Jay panted, almost refusing to sit still as I tried to wipe the sweat off of his face with the towel Matt had given me.

"Looks like the usual to me," Matt chuckled, twisting open a bottle of water from where he stood and taking a drink from it.

Adam looked up and glared. "You're so young. So naïve. So…American."

I raised a brow and stopped in my tracks at his comment. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Of course, I wasn't going to take too much of what the Canuck was saying to heart because he had just endured this long, stamina consuming match. Yes. That's what I was going to blame it on. His delirium.

"Yeah, I feel like I just ran a marathon," Jay agreed with a nod.

"Sit still!" I quietly complained, and shook my head with an irritated pout. I put my forefinger and thumb to his chin, hoping to pinch it in place and move it whenever I pleased – continuing to dab the towel on his sweaty forehead until I'd noticed a cut. "Oooh, honey you should probably get that checked out."

Jay pouted and whined, pretending to be affected by the slight grazing over his baby-cut. "Owie."

"You two are getting old," Mercy laughed and rolled her eyes, walking over to Adam. She extended her arm to him and helped him up off of the ground and slung his arm over her shoulder, acting as his crutch. "Kaylin, would you get my sweaty stinky brother and drag him along with me to the locker room?"

"Sure, no problem," I winked and without hesitation grabbed Jay's arm. "Come on, big baby."

He whimpered and feigned pain as I threw his arm over my shoulder…but it was a matter of time before he started laughing and we had joked a bit during our trek down the hall. Matt was quietly keeping watch behind us, poking a bit of fun at us but we just brushed the remarks off like this school-yard crush between us was just rubbish.

It wasn't long before we reached our destination and Adam and Jay were dumped into their locker room.

Mercy smiled as she noticed us, getting some sort of motion from Matt who was more than obviously saying stuff behind us. "Well. You two seem to be getting along quite famously?"

Jay raised his eyebrows, almost like a deer in headlights. I just smiled bashfully.

"That's my cue to leave. Try to behave and don't do anything I would do, er is that _wouldn't_ do," She smiled at her brother.

"You better not be doing anything that I _shouldn't_," Jay quickly retorted, and gave his sister a snooty look.

"I'm a perfect angel," Mercy grinned innocently, backing up a few steps as Matt wrapped his arms around her. "By the way, since tomorrow is Toronto and we'll finally be home I'm going to drive Matt tonight—"

"To the house, then?" Jay asked.

"Sure, why not? We have rooms. Why don't you and Adam and _whoever else_ meet us up there tonight? I'll make sure the oopidstay ericanmays get there safely," Mercy jerked her head back at Matt, obviously mocking him with her pig-latin skills and taking another shot at nationality. This was some sort of racist joke I was going to have to catch onto, sooner or later. Hell, it wasn't like we (we being: my dad, his pals, and my good ol' pals) didn't make bad references or rips on the Canadians anyway. So it was all good.

"Fine with me," Jay answered Mercy and turned to me, immediately interrupting my thoughts. "Kay, you think you can possibly go?" he asked.

I realized I was still latched onto the cutie Canadian, so I nodded and gave him a little squeeze. "I'd love to, but I have to check with my dutiful parent. I don't think he'd mind traveling without me for a few days. We'll see."

Leaning in a little bit, Mercy motioned over at her big brother and whispered, "Hey, Kaylin, I feel your pain. Jay is like a non-stop personal planner. Always I have to clear, EVERYTHING with him!"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh it's not that. He's cool about things, but it is short notice and all. Like I said, we'll have to see."

"It's a great place, hope you can come." Matt chimed in. Well, at least it was pretty much unanimous. They were accepting me.

The ever-quiet Adam now made his presence known as he scrambled about the room, throwing his gear into his bag after changing out of his ring attire. He coughed, "Jay's too dumb to plan ahead!"

The random outburst was deserving of a laugh and I looked up at Jay who obviously took offense to his stage brother's remark.

"Shut up Bimbo!" Jay called, turning his head toward Adam.

"Well, I have to go pack some stuff and find Mel and Stace. We'll see you at the house," Mercy waved and made her exit from the locker room area that Adam and Jay had claimed as theirs. Jay and I waved, finally detaching from one another, giving that nervous, awkward laugh to each other.

"Yeah…" I made my way back to the door, where Mercy was once standing. "Your sisters pretty cool."

"Sure. She's such a treasure." He rolled his eyes and chuckled, starting to pull the gear out of his duffel bag and throwing it down on the bench before him.

Adam reappeared from the back part of the divided room, dressed completely in fashionable street clothes. "If you think she's the greatest now--" he approached and put his arm around me, taking me back into the room a few steps. "You have a lot to learn, but trust me, these next days will be the time of your life! I mean, now I have someone to talk about Jay with, play jokes on Jay with--and maybe I can show you a few things about Jay when he's sleepin' later--"

"Ha, ha!" Jay was obviously unimpressed and quite unappreciative of the thought. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm blond--but I can still hear you."

Bickering brothers. I couldn't help but giggle. Being their new valet sounded a lot more appealing now that I'd gotten a taste of what it was like hanging out with them backstage prior to and post show. "Sounds like fun, I can't wait."

"What? Is this guy filling your head with his bimbo junk??" Jay glared at Adam from across the room as he returned from the back area, and carelessly threw his tights and shirt into his duffel bag.

"Hey!" Adam jumped at his remark. "This girl's gonna have a lot of fun with us, man, I'm just opening her eyes to it all! Oh, and not to mention, our valet's almost always have a way with Jay..." His voice faded off.

"Oh really?" I lifted an eyebrow. "I guess we'll just see about that. But for now, I must bid you adieu. I'll hit you up when I'm done changing, alright?" Waving at the two blonds, I moved out of the locker room and headed to my own, to finally peel out of the constricting clothing. Ugh, it was so hot. They'd probably smell like hell in the morning.

"Ok!" Jay's smile soon faded into a mock-glare at Adam, in clear and present dismay at the last remark he made. His cheeks were slightly red, but I assumed it was either embarrassment or just the fact that the blood hadn't quite rushed out of his face yet. "Oh-- You're SO cute when you try." he patted Adam on the head. "I'll kill you later."

_"Geez--is it __Steal Adam's Line__ Day, or what?? Did I miss it?" _Adam screamed as I disappeared down the hall.


End file.
